


Kageyama vs. Anesthesia

by JocWrites



Series: Kagehina the Youtube Channel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anesthesia, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassed Hinata, Established Relationship, Funny Kageyama, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, This is a different writing style than I usually use soooo, Volleyball Dorks in Love, We Die Like Men, YouTuber Hinata, Youtuber Kageyama, just a cute idea i had, kageyama is high on anesthesia, this is almost a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocWrites/pseuds/JocWrites
Summary: Kageyama has surgery and gets high on anesthesia.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina the Youtube Channel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 285
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Kageyama vs. Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I came up with randomly and really wanted to write. I also tried a different/weird writing style so I hope it's not to bad. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Click!**

Shoyo holds the camera with his hand, the other held up in a piece sigh. Smiling, he’s sitting in a hospital chair with indistinguishable chatter in the background of the feed. 

“Hey guys! So, Tobio’s getting his surgery done,” His eyes flick off the camera for a moment. “And he’s been in there for a little more than an hour. No one has told me how everything is going, so I'm a little nervous right now! But, I’m sure it’s all good!” 

**Jump Cut.**

Shoyo is walking down a white hallway, the footage bouncing with each step he takes. He bites his lip, either trying to hold down excitement or worry. “They said the surgery was a success, so I'm going to his room now. He’s also pretty drugged so I’m guess we’re in for a good laugh.” 

He shakes his head and chuckles before muttering, “He’s probably gonna kick my ass when he sees this.” 

**Jump Cut.**

Tobio blinks and blinks again before he clumsily rolls his head around the room. His glassy gaze lands on Shoyo before they widen. “Are you an angel?” 

The camera shakes, “I'm not an angel.” 

“I’m dead, I’m deeeeeeaaaaad!” 

Hinata starts to laugh out loud. “No, you’re not dead.” 

“You’re really pretty.” 

The camera moves more and Shoyo tries to steady it but is unsuccessful. “Thank you.” 

His blue eyes widen further before his asks. “Can you be my boyfriend?” 

“Tobio, we’re married.” 

He smiles, “We’re married? Even better!” 

**Jump Cut**

The room is silent except for the steady beep of the heart monitor. Shoyo adjusts the camera and jumps when Tobio starts to laugh. Nearly hystericfal he says. “I'm gay.”

Shoyo snorts. “Yes you are.” 

**Jump Cut**

The camera is steady as it catches Tobio snatching a tissue box from a trolly nearby. He wraps both arms around it and presses it against his chest. “Can I have this?” 

“I guess.” 

Tobio then stuffs it down the front of his blue hospital gown. “Tobio, what are you doing?” 

He looks up at Shoyo, with a serious look on his face. “I’m taking Gary home with me.” 

Shoyo laughs. “Where’d you get the name Gary from?” 

“Sponge bob.” 

**Jump Cut**

Again, Tobio is laughing, his eyes not wavering from the person behind the camera. “Why are you laughing?” 

Tobio’s laughter abruptly stops and he looks at him with a blank expression. “You look like a tangerine.” 

Chuckling, Hinata says, “Oh my god.” 

**Jump Cut**

Tobio stares at his arm as he lifts it to a 45-degree angle and lets it drop. He turns to Shoyo, mouth open and eyes wide. “Gravity!” 

Shoyo nearly dies. 

**Jump Cut**

“Apple bottom jeans, boots with the furrrr.” Tobio sings the lyrics severely off key and doesn’t pause when his voice cracks. Then he pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. “JESSICA!” 

Startled, Shoyo hisses. “Tobio! Be quiet!” 

“Noooooooo. You’re so mean.” Tobio’s lips tremble and tears start to flow down his cheeks. 

Shoyo, obviously trying not to laugh, but laughing anyway says, “Oh my god Tobio, I'm sorry.” 

**Jump Cut**

“I wanna sleep in a dryer.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah.” 

**Jump Cut**

Tobio is staring at Shoyo with his eyes half lidded and his mouth open. 

“What?” 

Tobio blinks. “I want MILK!” 

“Tobio please bring your voice down.” 

“But I want MIILLLK” 

There’s a sharp inhale, almost as if Shoyo is forcing his laughter to stay put. “Okay, okay I'll get you milk.” 

**Jump Cut**

Tobio has both his hands wrapped around a small carton of milk and the straw still in his mouth when he says, not looking at Shoyo, “Sometimes I like milk better than you.” 

“Pffft. Really?” 

Kageyama doesn’t reply for at least six seconds. “......no.” 

**Jump Cut**

Tobio his rubbing his wet eyes when Shoyo asks, “Why are you crying?”

“Cats don’t like me! I always wanna hold them, but they just start hissing at me and it makes me sad.” 

Shoyo tries to hold back is laughter, but a couple of chuckles mix in with his words. “I’m so sorry. That must be very hard.” 

Tobio nods and sniffs. “It is.” 

**Jump Cut**

“I’m flying away and going to Pluto; I'm done with humanity.” 

Hinata said goodbye to his lungs. 

**Jump Cut**

“What if red wasn’t called red?” 

**Jump Cut**

“Why do I always have to bottom?” 

Hinata’s embarrassment practically oozed from the screen. “Oh my god Tobio, stop!” 

Completely Ignoring him, Tobio continues. “Cause like, I like topping too you know.” 

Shoyo sighs and says, very quietly, “Tobio, we switch all the time.” 

“Ohhhhhh yeaaaaahh” 

“Thank god.” 

**Jump Cut**

“Why did you get so tall? Like, you were so short at then you just went sheuoo!” 

Shoyo snickers. 

**Jump Cut**

Shoyo is back at their house with a tired Tobio laying on the couch. He smiles. “Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the video! We’re not gonna post for a while since a gotta take care of my mans! But, I will give updates on our twitter every now and again so stay tuned!” 

He bows. “Thank you and take care!” 

He turns back to look at his husband, “Tobio, can you say bye?” 

The man on the couch grunts before raising his hand and waving. “Bye.” 

\------------------------------------------ 

_Kageyama vs. Anesthesia_

__

__

_1,890,786 views * August 23, 2020_

\------------------------------------------ 

_6,354 Comments:_

Swagboss 420 – **6:04** *surprised pickachu* 

KittyLover – Can we just appreciate that Kageyama thought Hinata was an angel? 

S & M - “I’m flying away and going to Pluto; I’m done with humanity” my new favorite quote 

Infinity – **14:00** Hinata I'm sorry, I got secondhand embarrassment for you. 

Brooooooooo – This has given me the will to live. 

CANDYCANDY - don't worry kageyama, cats hate everyone

Lucassss - “What if red wasn’t called red?” deep thoughts by kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> AHHSHAHAHA. Comments give me life.
> 
> *also the time stamps are just the number of number cut it is*


End file.
